pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Johanna
Johanna is a character that was introduced in Generation IV. She is the mother of Lucas/Dawn, and lives in Twinleaf Town. Appearance Since Johanna only appears as an overworld sprite game-wise, what she looks like can be hard to discern. From what can be gleaned from her sprite, Johanna has shiny blue hair cut into a bob, fair skin, and blue eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, a pink apron, and red shoes. Overall, she greatly resembles her child. Personality Like every Mom that appears in the games, Johanna is kind, supportive, and always has the player character's back. She also instills good advice and values in her child, telling them to always treat their Pokémon with love and kindness. However, unlike most other Moms, Johanna is adventurous, easily bored, and not afraid to get out of the house. She regularly travels and can seen in different places throughout the player character's adventure, though she sometimes stays in Twinleaf Town and visits the player character's rival's house while they're gone. There, Johanna talks to the rival's mom about her child, and vice versa. Biography Games At the start of the player character's adventure, Johanna warns them not to go into the tall grass, since they don't have a Pokémon of their own yet. After the player character comes back home from an incident with some Wild Pokémon, Johanna gives them some Running Shoes and wishes them good luck on their journey. When she eventually gets bored, Johanna decides to take a vacation. She travels to Hearthome City, where she meets up with the player character by chance after they enter the Contest Hall and help Keira with her unruly Buneary. After talking about how surprised she is, Johanna gives the player character an outfit (either a tuxedo or a dress, depending on their gender) so they can participate in Contests before departing. Later, still wanting to itch her urge to travel, Johanna travels to the Battle Frontier (specifically, the Battle Hall's lobby) and shows her support for her child by cheering them on. From there, the player character is unable to meet her in any new places, unless if they're playing Pokémon Platinum. In Pokémon Platinum only, Johanna might travel to the Resort Area and pay a visit to the player character's Villa, having learned about its existence from the player character's rival. While there, she can talk to her child about a few things, including Contests and Accessories, the Villa's furniture, and home design. Manga In Pokémon Adventures, Johanna is the mother of Diamond. She is a Coordinator, and owns a Kangaskhan and Glameow. Aside from participating in contests, she also likes to bake. Anime In the anime, Johanna was once a great Grand Festival Champion and strong Pokémon Coordinator, though she eventually decided to settle down and start a family. She is incredibly caring of Dawn and helps her on her way, offering insight on situations via the phone. When Dawn left, Johanna gave Dawn one of her old ribbons as a good luck charm. While she owns a Glameow like the version of her that appears in Adventures, she also owns an Umbreon. Pokémon In the games, Johanna has a Kangaskhan that she nicknamed "Jumpy". If the player character is lucky, they might find her entering contests with it. Category:Top Coordinators Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:Generation IV characters Category:Female characters